


The End

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Friendship, Heaven, Romance, ending, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: The series concludes with the idea that Lucifer can get to Heaven by his own free will, but what if God summoned him...? 3x24 spoilers, alternative ending





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Once again co-written by my friend Tom Ormerod.

****"Death is just another path, one which we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of the world rolls back, and all turns to silver…” J R R Tolkien

**The End**

_“You don’t have to do this, Pierce,”_

_“Yes, I do. Normally I would just skip town and reinvent myself, but I can’t this time. Not until I kill Lucifer. But you don’t have to die, Chloe but if you get in the way you will.”_

_“I don’t want to die. I can’t, not without stopping you.”_

Chloe saw a choice; one of them had to get out alive for Pierce to be stopped. But that meant the other had to die. She wouldn’t hesitate to die to bring justice to the Sinnerman.  She stepped in front of Lucifer, her arms outstretched, ignoring his pleas for her to get out of the way. In one quick movement, she grabbed her gun and fired at Pierce. The next moment she found herself hitting the ground. Turning, she saw Pierce bleeding out but worse on the other side she saw Lucifer in the same state. Chloe didn’t have time to move before Lucifer went limp, the whisper of ‘Detective’ on his lips.

 _“Finish it. Finish it!”_ Pierce’s last words to his hitmen before he too fell to the ground were the last that Detective Chloe Decker heard. Gunshots rang around the room and Chloe was in a blur of pain and then her vision of this Earth faded.

Dan and Ella rushed forward too late to be of any help when they heard the gunshots, their own weapons were drawn, firing at the men whose guns were still smoking from the shots at their friends. Dan’s instinct was to protect the body of Chloe while Ella’s was to protect Lucifer’s. They were overwhelmed and broken in the brief second they had before the Sinnerman’s network returned fire and their own lights dimmed forever. Chloe and Lucifer lay hands linked while Ella and Dan were perpendicular to them, their hands joining those of their friends.

Linda moved her friend onto the sofa that had held many a broken person. She worked on fixing Maze the best she could, cleaning the blood of her face and bandaging her arm. All anger she had felt towards Maze had left in a rush of relief and worry. Linda was so focused on her friend that she barely had time to register the rushing of a bullet until a burning pain hit her and she saw no more.

Trixie was at home, her babysitter yet to arrive, when the sound of disturbed air perked her ears. She knew nothing of what had happened to her parents just a few minutes earlier but God had seen it all and would not allow the child to suffer alone. He sent Amenadiel to collect her. She heard the flap of wings before her friend entered the house. She grinned and ran up to him and hugged him. Amenadiel returned the hug, finding comfort in her innocence. “Your parents sent me to get you.” Amenadiel’s wings opened and he lifted Trixie in his arms, “Close your eyes, we’re going to have to fly there.” Trixie did as directed but asked, “Where are we going, Amenadiel?”. There was a smile in his voice “It’s a place much like here, it is a city of Angels, your Mom and Dad will be waiting for you, I promise.” Trixie relaxed in his arms as he lifted her from the Earth.

Lucifer saw the choice before him. The detective’s life or his own. There was no hesitation; nothing was worth more than the detective’s life. At the sound of the gunshot, he pushed Chloe to the ground, out of the line of fire. The bullet fired from Cain’s gun, hitting him square in the chest just as Chloe’s shot hit the cavity that had once housed Cain’s heart. It hurt but there was some comfort in knowing he died taking down Cain and saving the Detective.

He had expected the cold, hard ash falling through the corridors of Hell. What he felt was a warm rain washing away the pain and the blood. Opening his eyes, he saw his world illuminated by a soft light around him. It was like the glow of a sunset, but he was seeing the glow of all the suns in the universe, revolving in the sky above his head. It sparked in him the faintest of memories from an eternity ago when he was cast out.

Lucifer saw a large white building before him enclosed by an impenetrable wall that only the permitted souls could pass through. He walked around to the side of the building, leaving the curtain of rain behind him, and beheld an even greater wall; the Wall of the Silver City. Amenadiel stood by one corner of the Wall, far from the building, smiling softly to himself.

“Brother?”

“Hello, Luci.”

“What’s happening? Why am I back here?” Lucifer’s voice held no anger, no sadness, only confusion. He truly could not understand.

“Why, Brother, our Father has summoned you, of course. You would never admit it, but you always shone with His light. Without it shining in Hell as it does in Heaven, there are no shadows cast there. Without shadows, the darkness does not appear dark. All those dark souls no longer feel their guilt and have all now cast themselves up here. All but Cain and Abel. If they become empowered, Luci, they will stain this place forever and all who dwell here will suffer.”

Lucifer was incensed that his Father dared summon him to the place he had cast him from. “Why should I care what happens to Father’s kingdom, Brother?”

“Luci, would you really want Cain back here after everything you went through to bring him down?” Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer almost laughed at that. “I have done my part, he is no longer my responsibility.”

“He is in Hell, Lucifer, that means he is still in your keeping.”

“I gave up that position when I left for Earth.” Lucifer told him. “I refuse to be the pawn in Father’s game any longer.”

Amenadiel sighed, it would never be simple with Lucifer. “Heaven is threatened, Luci, you have two choices. Leave now, return to Hell and never come back, or take this chance for redemption. Father summoned you to punish, Mazikeen to hunt and an old friend of yours to identify these souls. Help us and remain here with all those you love, for eternity. They are all waiting for you in there, Lucifer.”

“What do you mean ‘all those I love’?” Lucifer asked. “What is that place?”

“Walk inside.” He said, and left after those words, walking towards the building him and leaving Lucifer alone.

Mazikeen turned the corner, smiling at Lucifer. Alongside her was a figure that ran towards Lucifer in joy. He and Lucifer shared a laugh and embraced; shock, amazement and wonder filling the pair of them. “My most avid supporter, cast to Earth to walk among the humans you once looked down on, it’s quite the punishment yet still nowhere near as painful as Hell itself.” Lucifer paused, smiling at his oldest friend. “Wouldn’t you agree... Gaudium?”

“It’s real good seeing you, Samael,” Gaudium responded, Lucifer’s smile reflected on his own face.

*

There was a grief formed in Ella at the realisation that she had lost her life. She was so young, she had so many plans, there was the opportunity for so much happiness in her life that was now gone. Tears filled her eyes, though she was surrounded by her friends, but as she took in the light from beyond, they became tears of wonder. Everything she had believed in was really true.

Chloe and Dan’s hands gripped the other's tightly, the shared knowledge that they had left their daughter behind filled them both with a sadness that was beyond words. Chloe realised that Trixie could never understand what had happened. Dan reflected that he would miss her growing up, and all the important stages of her life. Chloe gasped, and Dan turned to follow her gaze. Trixie walked in through the same door they had all entered in. With an overwhelming happiness that expressed itself as tears from Chloe and laughter from Dan, the parents embraced their daughter, knowing that they would never be parted from her again. “Were you hurt, monkey?” Chloe asked, pushing her daughter back just enough to look her over. Trixie shook her head, “Amenadiel said he was bringing me to you and we flew here.”

Gaudium did not have the connection to those in the room that his old friend did. Fear filled him as he faced the prospect of returning to the city he had rebelled against. Would he be accepted here, or would he be hated? Did hate even exist in the Silver City? There was so much that was unknown to him and he didn’t know if he was ready to find out the truth. Seeing the light that filled the Hall, through the windows, he was given the courage and strength he needed. With his oldest friend by his side, he felt ready for the rest of it.

There was no grief or sadness for Linda, she had left nothing behind on Earth but her fear. The fear of knowing her life would’ve been lived looking over her shoulder, expecting the bullet that would end her. The relief came as a sense of peace that Linda had never experienced and could only ever be experienced through the highest state of meditation. This was what Buddhists called Nirvana. She knew now that this peace would last, and she would spend the rest of days with the people she loved the most.

Charlotte walked down the stairs, relieved to see Dan standing and waiting for her. She threw herself into his arms and he returned the embrace for a long moment. There were no words between them, but none were needed. When they parted they stepped back, they joined the rest, hand in hand in a circle.

*

Mazikeen took one side of Lucifer, Gaudium the other as the sides of his personality were finally in union. Together, they ascended a staircase at the side of the building, entering the Hall on a balcony overlooking the five who waited. They stood in a circle, their hands joined but what Lucifer saw was a pentagram. The five-pointed star that he saw every time he had looked at his Pentecostal coin was before him. He finally understood why his Father had said it could be used to return home.

Maze gazed over the balcony, realising for the first time where they were. Heaven had never been an option for her. Heaven was the place of Angels and Human souls but not of soulless Demons and yet God had summoned her to this place for reasons she could not even begin to comprehend. Her mind, which had so little understanding of emotion, was reeling from the shock of being granted the privilege of being with the people that she loved, with the possibility of forever.

When Lucifer entered the Hall, Amenadiel stood to one side at the centre of a curved balcony that ringed around the room. “Welcome to the Hall of Waiting, Luci,” He said. Lucifer walked over to Amenadiel, shock in his eyes.

A gasp of realisation as he asked “They’re all dead? And I’ve died too?”

“Everyone dies some time, Luci,” Amenadiel reassured him, “This place was built so we would find each other again, remember together and move forward together. No one does it alone, Luci. You needed all of them and they all needed you.”

As Amenadiel was speaking, Lucifer went through emotions more powerful than he had ever known. Once the shock passed, the tears began. They were tears of grief as his timeless lifespan reached its end. They became tears of sadness at loss of the Earthly life of his friends. Lucifer still held fear for his unknowable Father who had summoned him; fear of returning here and fear of returning to Hell. Lucifer fell into his brother’s arms, the tears beyond his control as relief flooded through him. Lucifer finally let himself believe that Heaven was within his grasp.

Chloe had her eyes on Lucifer from the moment he had stepped onto the balcony. He was beautiful in a way she had never seen him before. Amenadiel led Lucifer to the spiral staircase that brought them down right before her. Lucifer waited for Amenadiel to walk down before starting on the stairs himself. He wore a white robe that seemed to catch the light of the universe and he reflected it back.

“Behold, Samael the Fallen has risen again. The Lightbringer has returned to the Silver City.” Gaudium’s voice boomed out from the balcony as Lucifer descended. Gaudium and Mazikeen followed him down.

The moment Lucifer reached the bottom stair he heard the call of “Lucifer!” and suddenly Trixie’s arms were around him. “Offspring!” He returned, fondly, for the first time reciprocating her hug. He was aware of a wave of hugs going through the room, everyone hugging everyone. Trixie prised herself away from him to receive her next hug, from her old Demon friend. She was replaced by Linda, the woman who began as his therapist and became such a good friend. Ella gave him the traditional Lopez hug, though held tighter and for longer. He approached Charlotte, the sight of her filling him with the memory of his mother, but it was Charlotte herself who meant the world to him. The look Lucifer shared with Dan was one full of relief and they both opened their arms and embraced. And finally, the one who mattered the most to him. There was no rush or desperation in the movements he and the detective made towards each other, they were considered, relieved, happy. Both of them wore smiles brighter than any they had worn during their lives. They reached each other and entwined together; Chloe’s head resting on Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer took the detective’s hand and Mazikeen came to his other side and walked with them to an outer balcony, where the others already stood. Mazikeen joined Linda and Amenadiel, standing beside Linda. Dan and Charlotte stood together, love and happiness flowing from them. Ella, who had been gazing out, came up to Chloe, taking her other hand in a moment that felt eternal.

They all looked out now, the Silver City didn’t seem to have a horizon, it just seemed to go on and on.

“It looks so similar to Earth, doesn’t it?” Ella mused.

Lucifer laughed lightly, “Well, Hell is built from the minds of Humans, but Earth was built in the image of Heaven.”

“Why are we here?” Mazikeen asked, turning to Lucifer.

“The Silver City and everything we hold dear within it are under threat,” Lucifer returned. “They need us. Come on, Maze, we’ve got work to do.”

“I am with you, Lucifer Morningstar, until the End.” Mazikeen said with a smile.

Gaudium appeared behind them, “Are you all ready for the rest of it?”

With that, they turned as one and followed Gaudium to the large set of doors that led on. He opened the doors and the friends moved forward in a line, together as the bright light of the Silver City enveloped them.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to Lost is a definitive one that doesn't allow for any more stories to be told. We took that idea and applied it to Lucifer. Points if you noticed those Lost references but did you also notice the Black Mirror and Doctor Who ones?


End file.
